Angelo Di Cielo
Angelo is an Arch-Seraphim Appearance In his non-released state Angelo has loose blonde hair and red eyes. His skin is light and unblemished in anyway whatsoever. No other being has ever so much as touched this god and why would they? His brilliance is for others to admire and awe, never something they could comprehend for themselves. Often he will wear what seems to be a plain white shirt and black trousers. However both of these are made of the finest fabrics available to man. Substances which were lost to time millenia ago. It's said the touch of the garments is like a mere breath of god's own lungs. Angelo's. Over this he will usually wear ornaments or jewelry, only that befitting a god of course. No matter the situation these always seems to gleam and radiate a glow of decadent luxury. To match this he speaks in a rather pompous Italian accent, a fact only accentuated by his attire. Personality Arrogant prick. No that's not an exaggeration, if anything it's an understatement. Angelo considers himself a true god and will do anything to attain the power he feels that he deserves. In his eyes the soul king is merely warming his seat. Of course for now he tolerates his fellow Seraphim, but it's only a matter of time before they too serve as his underlings in a realm of his own design. They're merely a means to an end. If the others are lucky, he may grant them their own pocket realms like Astra. Angelo just takes what he wants, if an ant happens to step in his then he will merely brush them aside in a wave of fire. The Shinigami, Arrancar, Humans, all are just dogs which stand in his way of re-claiming his god-hood. For the most part only this arrogant and calm man is shown to onlookers, however if something enrages him. It enrages him. Angelo even once destroyed his entire pocket realm in a fit of Anger after Azzuro had died. He may not have ever 'liked' his fellow Arch-Seraphim, but it was still an outrage to see one such as himself being defiled by a sniveling dog. Disgraceful. History Angelo was one of the original accumulations of powerful souls, destined to become just like the soul king. However after their 'king' saw fit to stop their growth out of fear Angelo was stunted at the level he is now. For millennia he festered in hate, anger and his own pride, dreaming of a day when he would finally be able to take his birthright as god. Once the Seraphim had finally taken and destroyed their sealing gems which had acted as a leash for so long they fled to the respective Astra realms and steadily grew their power. Angelo was no acception. In fact it was his idea to begin capturing insects to develop into subjects and soldiers for themselves, as soon as the found out that sharing a slight fraction of their reiatsu could create ones such as themselves of course. Over the course of the war he has completed many notable feats, including the destruction of the Shinigami academy, capturing Mizuro and destroying the shinigami barrier in one clean sweep. Powers and Abilities Volo: Although he possesses the ability to use such a technique Angelo never does. He's far too prideful to even move on the battle field, let alone run. Only the weak must dodge. A god can stand there and force others to turn and run for themselves with his mere presence. Kidou: Angelo can use a variation of the shinigami's demon arts. Albeit a much more refined and holy one. This was after all the art that 'Kidou' was descended from. The art that the Arch-Seraphim once used to purify hollows in the times before the Reapers. Can cast all spells. Releases His first release happens with a mere flash of holy light, blinding lesser foes, as his magnificence should. When it fades Angelo will be standing there, clad in a golden armor, a suit befitting a god, just like his clothing. In this release he will also gain a second sword, both of which he can channel his 'Kidou' or fire. In contrast to his first release, his second is far more dark. The armor fades away to be replaced by black robes and two dark wings burst out from his back. Both swords are lost and his hair grows a fair amount. No one has ever seen this version of the Seraphim before. This is the true form of a god. Because after all, does a god not embody darkness above light and death above life. The empty abyss of the universe is testament to this. Release Command: colpire la terra con il fuoco del cielo (Strike the Earth with Heaven’s Fire) Zanpakuto Name: Piuma del Cielo (Heaven’s Feather) Celeste Ordini By speaking with the divine purpose of a god, Angelo can command a all beings to kneel before him, and offer him praise. Even those he considers his equals have a difficult time resisting the angelic orders given by a seraph of the Host. A weight will fall onto their shoulders and all those with a Rei 4 lower than himself will be forced to kneel for one turn. If their rei is lower but within 4 points there will just have their movement hindered/stopped. Anyone with more Rei than himself can resist it. Senza Fine Inferno Divina Without moving a muscle Angelo can call forth the wrath of a thousand gods into existence. Around his feet holy, white fires will spring to life. These fires he will use to cleanse those who oppose his will by lashing out in various attacks of different strengths. His power ranges from the ability to send a weak wave of fire at someone to calling down a torrent of flames from the heavens. The greater the attack the higher the cost. Mani di Dio per guarire il appena Requiring no more than simply laying a hand on an ally, himself or one the Host deems just, the power of a true god flows through the hands of Angelo purifying alignments, and healing the wounds of those who are true in their divine purpose. It will close wounds, fix bones or repair organs. Even in extreme cases regrow limbs. The cost for him will vary depending on the severity of the wounds he heals. All healing in battle is not instant as it is out of battle and will be done over a span of 2-3 turns. Three turn cooldown after healing is done Stats Trivia - His face claim is Gilgamesh from the Fate series - Angelo's theme song is O'Fortuna Category:Seraphim